


Простуженный Лондон

by alllegory



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alllegory/pseuds/alllegory
Summary: Люси Пэвенси не нравится простуженный Лондон. Она хочет закутать его в тёплый красный шарф, как у мистера Тумнуса, напоить горячим чаем и напевать ему нарнийские колыбельные.
Kudos: 3





	1. Простуженный Лондон

В ушах стучит грохот удаляющегося поезда — Люси бросается к маме. Миссис Пэвенси крепко обнимает, смаргивая слёзы, а Люси стыдно, потому что в Нарнии она вспоминала маму только в первые годы, пока разноцветные веера новых образов и тяжёлая поступь времени не растворили в себе всё детство, не замазали лица родителей пышными цветами, вплетёнными дриадами в тонкие косы, и густыми мазками падающих в ладони белобоких звёзд. Миссис Пэвенси расспрашивает, как прошло лето, а Питер степенно рассказывает. Сьюзен изредка вставляет свои замечания, Эдмунд бросает жадные взгляды на книжный магазин, Люси же неловко рассматривает привычный-непривычный город.

Промозглый Лондон ввинчивается в лёгкие смогом, хмурыми лицами и войной. Выдавливает свет и радость, срывает с головы венок и всё время хмурится пасмурным небом. Лондону не нравится Люси Пэвенси, Люси Пэвенси не нравится простуженный Лондон. Она хочет закутать его в тёплый красный шарф, как у мистера Тумнуса, напоить горячим чаем и напевать ему нарнийские колыбельные.

Забытый скучный дом приветственно колыхает шторами, забытые фотографии в простых рамках тревожат память, забытые игрушки радостно машут мягкими лапами. Люси присаживается на кровать — под ладонью простынь, а не привычная мягкость белого вереска. Нарния, крыльями растущая из лопаток, цепляется за тучи и холодные стены; в Англии тесно, душно, прутья клетки на каждом шагу. Англия — это не Нарния. Люси обещает себе, что привыкнет, выпрямляет спину и улыбается светло-светло.

Люси Пэвенси непросто: трудно не тянуть руки к голове после быстрого бега в привычном жесте, словно желая поправить сбившийся невидимый обруч; трудно замирать на полпути и не вспоминать друзей, оставшихся за задней стенкой платяного шкафа; трудно ловить слова на языке, когда хочешь заговорить с птицами. Нарния пылает белыми кострами в памяти, и Люси рвётся обратно; Люси прижимается к Сьюзен, заглядывает Эдмунду через плечо, чтобы посмотреть какой книгой он так увлечён, тормошит Питера и просит с ней сыграть. Она, конечно же, не унывает, просто… Просто хочет снова увидеть мистера Тумнуса, заглянуть к Бобрам, навестить принцев Корина и Кора, поохотиться с братьями и сестрой на Белого Оленя. И встретиться с Асланом.

Она верит, что однажды обязательно вернётся и исполнит все свои желания, а пока будет бережно хранить подаренное волшебство в груди.

Люси заваривает чай, вполголоса напевает и вяжет красный шарф: она твёрдо уверена, что вылечит город от серой простуды. Лондон за окном несмело улыбается.


	2. Chapter 2

Воспоминания о Нарнии — детский клад, спрятанный под рёбрами, простая деревянная шкатулка с растительным орнаментом. В ней — красная мягкая пряжа, обереги из душистых трав, сушёные яблоки, тонкая флейта и тяжёлые песочные часы. Сколько их не переворачивай, песок остаётся в прежнем положении.

Сколько не пытайся что-то изменить — Люси Пэвенси остаётся в Англии, в еле заметно улыбающемся Лондоне.

Люси исписывает мелким-мелким почерком листы, стараясь уместить как можно больше чувств и событий на бумаге, пишет о Питере, Сьюзен и Эдмунде, пишет о родителях, всех пришедших в голову мыслях, о том, как сильно она скучает, пишет обо всём, о чём раньше было достаточно сказать вслух, чтобы её услышали. 

В ящике стола — толстый, уже не закрывающийся конверт с рисунком замка вместо марки, с адресом «Нарния, Кэр-Паравел, мистеру Тумнусу», адресом не этой реальности, внутри — горькое чувство, что ушли они без прощаний, под пожелания удачной охоты и флёр лёгкой грусти недолгого расставания. Руки всё ещё горят от объятий.

Люси хочет даже не возвращения, а дать понять своим друзьям, что с ней, её братьями и сестрой всё в порядке. 

И узнать то же самое о них.

***

Надежда вьёт гнездо под сердцем, когда вместо душного вагона поезда вокруг Люси раскидывается тёмно-зелёный лес, пусть и не настолько светлый, как все известные ей нарнийские леса; тонко звенит, когда яблоневый сад делится золотыми сочными плодами; осыпается вниз, когда возле колодца находится слишком знакомая шахматная фигура.

В воображении больше нет нужды, потому что нет смысла представлять, что Люси находится в Кэр-Паравеле, если это на самом деле так.

Привычное и родное место, ставшее Пэвенси в Нарнии домом, им и их друзьям, разрушенное временем и кем-то ещё. В снах и мечтах возвращение представлялось отнюдь не так. 

Под пальцами — руины. Люси молча вычерчивает на них слова-прощания с мертвецами.

Шершавый камень греет её ладони.


End file.
